


Densen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué significa, Kei? Es fiebre del heno, es sola la primavera, no soy contagioso.”Inoo arqueó un ceño, y Kota fue seguro que se hubiera osado acercarse le habría dado una palmadita en la espalda.“Claro, querido. Y estoy seguro que sea lo mismo que los españoles decían a los nativos americanos de la viruela.”





	Densen

**Densen**

**(Alergia)**

Yabu estornudó.

Tomó un Kleenex, taponando su nariz.

El tiempo de tirarlo, y estornudó otra vez.

Repetí la misma operación, pero el enésimo estornudo le hizo entender che habría sido un ciclo infinito, pues decidió de poner la caja de Kleenex acerca el diván donde estaba sentado, y de esperar que el destino siguiera su curso.

Cuando Kei volvió a casa, lo buscó más o menos en esas condiciones.

Se quedó en el salón por algunos segundos a mirarlo fijo, su cabeza inclinada.

“Kota... ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó en fin, confuso.

“Fiebre del heno, creo.” el mayor contestó, con voz nasal y como si le faltara el aliento.

Se tumbó en el diván llevando una mano a su frente y mirando a su novio con aire suplicante.

“Creo que estoy a punto de morir, Kei-chan. ¡Haz algo, te ruego!” le suplicó, dolorido.

Inoo resoplé ligeramente, sin responderle.

Pues se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con aire determinado, y cuando volvió Yabu no puso enfocar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Se levantó un poco en tiempo para ver su novio tirarle una mascarilla.

“Póntela.” dijo, expeditivo, empezando a rociar desinfectante alrededor de él.

Kota lo miró, boquiabierto, poniéndose en pie y listo a protestar, pero el menor levantó su mano, como a callarlo antes que empezara a hablar.

“¡Para! No te acercar a más de un metro de distancia, Kota. Nunca se sabe.” le dijo, con una sonrisa benévola que en la opinión de Kota chocaba con sus acciones.

“¿Qué significa, Kei? Es fiebre del heno, es sola la primavera, no soy contagioso.”

Inoo arqueó un ceño, y Kota fue seguro que se hubiera osado acercarse le habría dado una palmadita en la espalda.

“Claro, querido. Y estoy seguro que sea lo mismo que los españoles decían a los nativos americanos de la viruela.” contestó, haciendo una cara casi enojada cuando el mayor estornudó otra vez.

“Kei... no es infectivo. No es una enfermedad y no es un virus. Es una simple alergia, por dios, ¡no sea el solito melodramático!” trató de convencerlo, fallando miserablemente.

Esa noche, sobre el diván, cubierto solo por una mísera sabana y con una provisión vitalicia de pañuelos sobre la mesa baja, Kota no se quitó de estornudar por un segundo.

Kei estaba salvo en la habitación, la puerta cerrada, y el mayor estaba seguro que la había prácticamente sigilada para impedirle incursiones nocturnas.

Yabu suspiró, rogando de curarse pronto.

No quería que Kei, informándose en red, pudiera decidir que era mejor ponerlo en cuarentena para contener el contagio.


End file.
